


blobby

by geckohorns



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blob!Dream, Happy Dream is a Good Dream, I'm not sure where I'm going with this whateves, Not Canon Compliant, oneshot book sort of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckohorns/pseuds/geckohorns
Summary: Sapnap finds Dream in the strangest predicament
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210





	blobby

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO idea what I'm doing here
> 
> CW/TW: Hunting animals, Dead animals, knives, shouting

Sapnap’s day was pre-planned from the get-go: hunt, eat, shit, and hopefully sleep. Simple day, really. Except for the fact that Bad had eaten all of his chicken both alive and cooked, the argument being that ‘he forgot to eat earlier’ and ‘demon stomachs are bigger than human stomachs!’ It wasn’t a big problem in the grand scheme of things, not in the slightest. With his potion satchel thrown around him and his weapons sheathed in his belt, he was good to go.  
But the emptiness next to him wasn’t unnoticed.  
Dream was usually his hunting partner no matter what the day or time. The green loving man would be there in an instant to help Sapnap slaughter, skin a body, and even make perfect cuts. Sometimes he’d even help in the cooking process, knowing very well that Sapnap and controlled fire existing together was a complete utter myth.  
Now that he’d thought of it, he’d hasn’t heard from Dream for about three days now. He blinked, looking up at the rising sun as he thought - that was really unlike him not to reply or even send him a stupid reddit link through the communicators for a day, let alone three. A worry panged in his stomach.  
“He’ll probably show up later today.” He muttered under his breath, giving one last hopeful glance at his communicator. Greeted only with Quackity’s message of ‘morning bitchboy’ with a drooling emoji. The raven haired man rolled his eyes and turned his device off, shoving it in with his potion pouch. With the tightening of the bandana that covered his hairline, he was off into the dense forests of the Dream SMP.

An hour into his hunt and the only thing he had to show for it was a half rotted rabbit corpse and a (literal) chicken leg. Deep in the forest Sapnap was stationed on a sizable boulder under a slew of trees, tongue stuck out in concentration while he tended to his bow and arrow. He was tying the string that had snapped when he was about to get the big prize of the day - a giant brown and white bull with massive horns. Probably the biggest he’s seen in a while on this server. But then his bow chose the worst moment to break on him, the sound loud enough to alert the bull. Safe to say he never ran away faster from a cow in his life.  
He sighed, it would’ve been a substantially easier time if he had Dream with him. Hell, it probably would’ve been easier even if he brought George with him and he was terrible in animal hunting, being best left home with agriculture.  
His head whipped up, the thought of his friends disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sapnap, now in what his friends would dub ‘defense mode’, dropped his half-repaired bow and unsheathed a stained hunting knife he used to make cuts. Whatever was just rustling in the bushes that surrounded his boulder was about to get a severe asswhooping for having the gall to interrupt his sulking.  
“C’mon! Get out here!” Sapnap shouted, waving his knife out in the air. Whatever was in the bushes seemed to have been frightened good enough by the yell; loud high pitched shrills coming out of the leaves. The bushes rustled even more. Sapnap stood hunched over slightly, ready to jump on whatever was about to make itself known.  
Yet when he saw a foot tall blob fall out into the forest floor, writhing like a worm, his defenses dropped just like his stomach. Slightly panicked, he stood in place as he watched the small creature struggle to straighten itself. He was able to make out immediately that it lacked any sort of limbs whatsoever which was scary enough but it seemed relatively harmless. The creature struggled only for a moment before finally finding its balance. Sapnap nearly dropped his knife when he saw the face of Dream’s mask on the small blob stare right back at him.  
“What the fuck…?” He spoke without any malice or bite, pocketing the knife as the smile bore into him. The blob squeaked, bouncing closer in a nearly comical fashion. It’s eyes were crescents and it’s smile was becoming even wider. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to tell that it was pretty happy to see him.  
“...D-dream?” Stammered Sapnap, slipping himself down the side of the boulder. White blob nodded, hopping up and down excitedly.  
“No fucking way...what happened shortie?” He bent down with his knees pointed outwards, reaching a hand out in caution. Dream took the gesture in stride, hopping up to the man’s palm and rubbing his cheek against it happily. It produced a smile out of Sapnap, part of him relieved that he’d finally found one of his best friends, but the other part of him strongly concerned about the state said friend was in. It wasn’t everyday you found the admin of an entire server reduced to only a foot fall blob.  
Without a second thought, he extended both of his arms and gathered his friend. He pressed Dream up to his chest, earning an excited volley of squeaks.  
“Alright, let’s get you home.”  
___

“And that’s how it happened, huh?” George deadpanned, arms crossed. Sapnap shrugged and nodded, Dream blob bouncing around in his lap with half a fish in his mouth. Dream stopped his hopping on Sapnap’s head, opting to swallow the rest of the fish whole like a snake swallowing a mouse. George flinched and Sapnap couldn’t help but laugh. Dream snickered as well, jumping back into Sapnap’s lap.  
“This is weird. Weirder than weird. Does anyone else know about this?” The eldest sighed stressfully, arms uncrossed and now hugging himself as he stared at the server’s admin in disbelief. Sapnap looked up at the ceiling for a beat, thinking about the twenty minute or so walk they had back to Sapnap’s house. The only thing he could really pick out from it was the two of them trying to kidnap a wild cat on the way back for shit and giggles. He and Dream shook their heads.  
“Nope. Took the back way actually. No one ever takes it.” The black haired man splayed himself out, rolling onto his stomach and letting his arms hang over the armrest, Dream having jumped onto Sapnap’s back in the shuffle. He lazily looked back up at George. Even with the clout goggles on, he could tell George was still stressing way too much about the situation. It wasn’t like Dream was hurting or anything. No big deal. Sapnap let out a yawn, the simple action suddenly ticking off George even more. The man in blue went off on some sort of anxiety-fueled tangent as Sapnap closed his eyes with a lopsided smile. The last thing he heard before drifting off into a nap was a few squeaks and George shouting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions on what I should write for this please let me know in the comments thank u


End file.
